46 Places to Go
by KristianeL
Summary: She was devoted to her job, perhaps too devoted, thus having no time to herself. Browsing through the internet during her rare free time, she read an interesting article "46 places to go" Thinking about it she has the money anyway so why not. "Time to book my flight then!" AU cover image is owned by asapuper
1. Chapter 1

**46 places to go**

She was devoted to her job, perhaps too devoted, thus having no time to herself. Browsing through the internet during her rare free time, she read an interesting article "46 places to go" Thinking about it she has the money anyway so why not. "Time to book my flight then!"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, Kagura-chan, I need you to breathe in slow and deep then push!" A woman then screamed "That's good Kagura-chan, again!" another scream resounded then a soft cry was heard. "Is it, is it my baby?" an exhausted voice asked meekly. The cry then becomes louder and louder. Behind a certain mask, lips smiled in pure happiness and adoration towards the newborn baby. "Yes Kagura-chan, it's your baby, your daughter." The new mother just smiled while the baby was being handed to her. "My daughter, she – she's so pretty." The mother then laughed softly. "Ka-kagura-chan?" A male voice asked from the door. "Shin-chan, look, it's our daughter." The male then went near the bed and kissed both his wife and new daughter on their foreheads. "Just like you Kagura-chan." He said fondly. "How about a name then?" The attending doctor asked.

"Satsuki" They both replied.

"Satsuki Shimura it is." The doctor pulled down the mask and smiled genuinely at the couple. "We will transfer you and your baby to a different room so that you may recuperate, and congratulations on your new family member!" The couple returned the doctor's smile " No! Thank you Doctor Sakura for taking care of my wife and daughter," Shinpachi said. "It is my pleasure to help such a lovely woman. I must go then and I shall send a nurse with the necessary paperwork, ok?" "Ok" She then left the operating room.

* * *

"Good job, Sakura." said a woman while signing her name on some papers. "Just doing what I love shishou." Mumbled someone from another table "Yes, you love your job, albeit too much." The woman then raised her head from the paper work "Sakura, you never take a break" She said with voice full of worry "and where the hell are you?"

A hand raised up from behind a big stack of books. "You're going to read all of that?!" the woman could not believe it. "Yup! There's nothing better than acquiring more knowledge!" The owner of the hand said happily from behind the books. "Sakura, I know how much you're devoted to being a doctor but can you at least lessen your workload!"

Sakura retracted her hand and looked at the older woman. Sakura stared for a while and then went back to her current paperwork while saying "Nah, I'm fine with this much Tsunade-shishou." Said woman took the pen that Sakura was using and glared at the younger woman. "I'm not suggesting, I'm insisting." The younger woman tried to match Tsunade's stare but in the end just gave up. She raised her hand in exasperation and just shouted

"Fine! I'll take a break. One day! I'll take a break for one whole day!" She looked at the older woman's smug grin. "I am very happy with your decision Sakura, in fact so happy that as your boss I'm giving you a whole week to take a break!" Sakura just looked at her shishou incredulously, as if she's just grown another head. "Yep! In fact I've already processed it a while ago, so off you go now! Ta – ta!" Tsunade said while making motions with her hand signaling Sakura to leave.

* * *

'_What am I supposed to do in a whole week?!' _I thought to myself while lazily browsing the internet. _'Ah whatever, I'll just this time to catch up on my other readings.' _Sighing, I decided to turn my laptop off. As I was about to close the internet window, an interesting headline caught my eye.

_**46 places to go this 2013 by **_

Intrigued a clicked on the link and it redirected me to the main site. _"Whether you travel to eat or shop, surf or ski, new adventures await." 'Traveling, never been too fond of that.'_ Since I was born I've never left my birth country Konohagakure. _'I'll just bookmark this site then!'_ I still have six more days to think about this travelling stuff. '_Though this is definitely more interesting than just sitting around reading.' _Having bookmarked the site, I finally turned my laptop off.

Standing up from the floor I went to my kitchen to make myself some well deserved hot chocolate. Waiting for the water to boil my mind wandered back to what I read. "_Whether you travel to eat or shop, surf or ski, new adventures await." 'New adventures huh?' _The kettle then started whistling, signalling that the water is now hot enough. I quickly turned off the stove and made me some hot chocolate.

* * *

I had been reading an atlas when a sudden knock on my door caught me off guard, surprising me. I moved the atlas from my lap to the bedside table and went down to the front door. Looking throught the door's peephole I saw an all too familiar face. I immediately opened the door and hugged my visitor. "Naruto!" he then grinned from ear to ear "Sakura-chan, I heard you finally took a break from baa-chan so I came to visit you!" He said and then returned my hug.

'_Ah, Naruto, my ball of sunshine!' _I thought to myself while silently giggling. "Come on in. Would you like to have some ramen?" I asked, knowing well what his reply would be. "Do you have to ask!'' We both laughed at that. I went to my kitchen to grab three packs of instant ramen, then carefully preparing it onto a big bowl. I called Naruto over into the kitchen and he happily sat down in front of the table. I smiled as he immediately digged in. "So, how've you been?" I asked, after slurping the noodles that was hanging from his mouth, he loudly proclaimed "I'm dating Hinata-chan!" I can't help but grin along with him. "Finally! Kami knows she's been in love with you for years!" Naruto just blushed at statement. We then settled in to a companiable silence.

"So, what's the deal with your vacation?" Naruto asked while pointing his chopsticks at me "What do you mean what's the deal?" I asked him back. "Mah-ah Sakura-chan, everybody knows you don't take vacations or breaks unless it was ordered by baa-chan." _'Really? I never noticed that I was like that.' _"Well, yeah, shishou forced me to take a one week vacation. Saying something about me being too devoted to my job that I don't have any time to relax at all. So yeah this happened." Naruto then closed his eyes, seemingly in contemplation. "Well, technically she's correct, so maybe this vacation is perfect after all." He said after a while. His tone indicating that he was very serious. I giggled silently, but soon I started laughing loudly and Naruto just looked, protest written in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that being serious just does not fit you at all." I said while smiling fondly at Naruto. He returned it with a smile of his own. I sighed deeply, standing from the table and going near the stove, I made myself some hot chocolate. "The truth is, I read something on the net." I blurted out. Naruto just looked at me. I breathed in deeply and started again. "It was entitled _46 places to go _and frankly I was intrigued. I mean I've never been outside Konoha and after reading through some atlases, it just became more tempting." I explained but still I continued to talk more "but I just can't leave my job and I don't know the first thing about travelling, besides it'll take more than a week or so. There's 46 places after all." I looked up to see Naruto flabbergasted, but soon his face of confusion turned into his signature grin. The one that goes from ear to ear.

"Why not try it Sakura-chan? I mean you have enough money anyway thanks to your doctor job, and even if you lose all your money we can always lend you ours." Naruto's insistence of this travelling made me think more. He does have a point. Thanks to my job I have enough money in the bank to supply myself in this mind boggling journey. _'They keep telling me to take a break anyway' _I looked at Naruto's eyes then I smiled. "Fine, let's go ask shishou permission!"

* * *

A knock on the door awakened a blonde woman from her deep slumber. "What do you want!? I'm not here! Go away!" said woman shouted then went back to her sleep. The knocking continued though. "Didn't I tell you to go away!" she shouted again, but she heard mumbles from the other side of the door. She strained herself so that she can hear it. "Shishou, it's me Sakura. I need to talk to you about something." Conceding defeat the woman went to unlock the door "What?" her voice clearly laced with irritation "Tsunade-shishou" Sakura inhales then exhaled "I want to travel around the world." Tsunade just stood there and stared at Sakura. She then spotted a blob of blonde from behind Sakura. "Naruto?" she asked in disbelief. "Heya baa-chan!" she then pointed at Sakura "Care to explain" She stated while one of her eyebrows arched upward.

So Sakura and Naruto explained the sudden urge to travel around. Tsunade just listened with her lips set in a grim hard line. She's also noticeably tense around her jaws and shoulders. After about half an hour of talking on Sakura's part, Tsunade sighed, deeply. "Are you sure about this?" Sakura just nodded her head. "So is there a chance that I may be on leave indefinitely?" Tsunade leveled her gaze to Sakura's eyes. She searched for any sign of doubt, fear, confusion, and she found none. She sighed again. "Fine! You earned it anyway." Sakura squealed in happiness and Tsunade can't help but smile too.

'_Finally you found something more than just an obligation.'_

* * *

2 weeks after the talk with Tsunade, Sakura has finally prepared her itinerary. First she would go to Singapore, the second she mused will be Hong Kong and completing her top three was the Philippines. Sakura cannot contain her excitement as she double checked her single luggage and backpack that will act as her hand carry. Wearing white long sleeves with a ¾ sleeve cut partnered with a dark brown Capri pants that stops just a few inches below her knees. She was also wearing a thin black cloth vest and khaki scarf around her neck. She then finishes it off with black ballet flats. Looking at herself in a body mirror she nodded at her clothing then smiled.

'_This will be an adventure of a lifetime. Singapore here I come!'_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well, a new story coz I just can't get this idea off of my head and I just got inspired by the story entitled 'Dancing Dawn' (read it) because of sakura travelling around the world so I wanna right one like that too but a whole lot different. As you can see in Sakura's top three (Singapore,Hong Kong, Philippines) those are places i've been too so obviously i'll write those first. The article too is real and if you search for it, it's worth reading. HK wasn't on the original list but, as i've said before, it's one of the few places i've been in. Other than that.**_

_**Read and Review :))**_

_**KristianeL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**46 places to go**

She was devoted to her job, perhaps too devoted, thus having no time to herself. Browsing through the internet during her rare free time, she read an interesting article "46 places to go" Thinking about it she has the money anyway so why not. "Time to book my flight then!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'Good Morning everyone! We would like to inform you that we will be landing shortly and that the seatbelt sign has been turned on.'_

After being awakened by the voice from the intercom, she slowly stretched her body before buckling her seatbelt. She then looked at her watch _6:15 a.m. _It's already been seven hours since she left the Haneda Airport. _'Kami, that was a long flight!' _She then silently thanked that she bought a ticket for a smaller plane. Unlike those with the commercial airplanes, the spaces between passengers are smaller, and the seats less comfy unless it was from the first class cabin. Slowly, she felt the plane's decrease in altitude and she just can't stop the rush of excitement that overwhelmed her. A few more minutes and she will be arriving in Changi Airport, Singapore!

After what seemed like hours, the plane finally touched down. It was a little bumpy but she doesn't mind. She's finally at her destination and slowly but surely her little adventure is on its way.

Vaguely she hears someone talking on the intercom, but she paid it no mind. Her excitement effectively deafening her from other stuff unless it was connected to her journey. When she felt people shuffling on the small pathway, she immediately looked up at the seatbelt sign. Seeing that it was off means that they are now allowed to move inside the cabin and claim their hand carries. She promptly stood up and opened the storage place above her seat. She took her backpack and then was on her way. Now all she needs to take care of is the customs then her luggage and off to her hotel.

After passing the customs, I felt an unending excitement in my body. _'A few more minutes and I am on my way!' _Walking to the train of luggage, something caught my eye, a flash of a camera. There was a lot, but it seems to be coming from only one person. A man with disheveled red hair was taking pictures here and there. _'That's nice! Taking portable memories.' _ I smiled while thinking to myself. I remembered that I brought my own DSLR. Taking it out from my bag, I too started taking pictures of this new and wonderful place.

Being engrossed in what I was doing I did not notice I was in a collision course with a person until it was too late. When my back collided onto a person I immediately turned around to apologize, only to see a camera pointed at me. A shot then was taken of me. The flash of the camera disoriented me for a short time when I suddenly shouted "What was that for?" After shouting at the top of my lungs, I only then noticed that the person I collided with is no longer in front of me. People then were looking at me weirdly. Embarassed, I turn around and immediately saw my bag. I headed towards it. Taking it with me I continued to go unto a random direction.

* * *

Walking in the direction that I had randomly chosen for a few minutes, I finally stopped and took a breath. _'That was embarrassing.' _I thought to myself while blushing simustaneously. Having taking a much needed breather, I looked up and was suddenly filled with dread. "Whe – where am I?" I stuttered. I started looking around my surroundings and saw that I do not recognized any of it. _'I really am lost and after such an embarrassing event I don't think I can ask anyone for help.' _Sighing, I started wandering around while dragging my luggage behind me. Now that I had some time to wander, the beauty of the modern airport, that is Changi, finally dawned on me. The metallic beams that seemingly look so plain and simple, gives it a more realistic air of moderness.

Having wandered for quite some time, I was tired and I was on the verge of giving up, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. Turning my head slowly due to slight fatigue, I saw that it was the same red haired man from before. My eyes widened in recognition and it seems that he saw it too. He just stared at me impassively when he suddenly spoke in a low voice. "My picture of you will be displayed in a gallery here in Singapore." Flabbergasted, I stupidly answered ''Huh?'' He surprised me even more when he suddenly chuckled, albeit silently. He took something from his pocket. It was a leather wallet, from there he took a violet colored card with elegant silver linings on its borders. His hand, that is holding the card, reached towards me. I took the card and read what was written on it. _'Scorpion's lair Handy Road, Singapore (near Plaza Singapura) 8pm' _I was then snapped out of a daze I didn't know I was in, by the mysterious man's voice. "Go there. Be a little bit early though, around 7 pm is alright." Still a little bit shocked, I just nodded my head.

Ending it at that, he left with the barest of smiles ghosting his lips. _'I didn't even get his name.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: whew, after months of not having a laptop and internet access, it is finally here! Although it is only for a short while before it is gone again *grumbles* anyways, here is an update and hopefully within the week another chapter may be posted! Cheerio and enjoy, read and review, saaaank – yuuu !**


End file.
